


Better Than a Cloak

by Lady_Slytherin



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fill, Skinny-dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Slytherin/pseuds/Lady_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Love keeps the cold out better than a cloak<i> -Henry Wadsworth Longfellow</i></i><br/>In which Rosa and Bea go skinny-dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt fill on tumblr. [Nikkaphon](http://nikkaphon.tumblr.com/) requested #18: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in" for Rosa/Bea.

“This,” Bea said, staring into the cold depths of the water, “is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” She sat down on a rock at the edge of the shore, dipping her fingers in to feel the temperature of the water.

“What do you say, Duke?” Rosa asked, already working to free herself from her clothes. She threw them haphazardly on the rocks. “Are you in or are you out?”

Bea shot her an annoyed look. “Of course I’m in.”

“Of course.” 

Rosa had dated a dozen or so girls before, but none of them had ever been able to keep up with her the way that Bea could. Being with her made this trip the best Rosa had ever been on, and that included Croatia. She stepped out of her underwear and tossed it on top of the rest of her clothes, about to rush into the water, but Bea beat her to it.

“I win!” Bea shouted, submerging her whole body in the icy pond. When she came up she was short of breath. “Fuck, that’s cold.”

Rosa ran in after her, not stopping until the water hit her neck. “Fuck’s sake,” she said, leaning back to let her hair get wet. “This is even colder than that lake in Russia. We probably shouldn’t stay in too long, we don’t want to get sick.”

“Are you wimping out?” Bea said, swimming towards her. “Have I beaten you?”

“Never.” Rosa opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by a splash of icy water hitting her face. Bea laughed and splashed her again.

“Victory is mine!” she shouted, swimming out of arm’s length so that Rosa couldn’t get to her.

This was unacceptable. Ignoring the chill of the water as she dove under it, Rosa swam across the bottom towards Bea, eyes open painfully so that she could see. It only took a moment to find her legs, which she grabbed at, pulling her down.

When they resurfaced, Bea was laughing. “Not fair!” she said. “I can’t keep my eyes open under water!”

Rosa shrugged. “Not my fault, babe.”

“Well take _that,_ ” Bea said, grabbed Rosa by the shoulders and dunking her. Rosa retaliated by tickling her. Now that her body was adjusting to the water, it really wasn’t so bad. They should swim in cold water more. It made the whole world feel sharp and beautiful.

Bea wrapped her arms around Rosa’s neck and kissed her cheek. “This is fun,” she said. “But we really should get out soon of we don’t want to die.”

“Probably,” Rosa said, putting her hands on either side of Bea’s waist. “But not just yet.”

“Agreed.”

Rosa looked at Bea carefully, the words coming out of her mouth before she’d had time to decide if she wanted them to. “Beatrice Duke, I think I just might be in love with you.”

Bea looked her in the eye solemnly. “Rosa Jones…”

Rosa waited for the end of the sentence. Was Bea really having trouble saying it back? That might be a problem, really. Rosa had never had a girl have trouble saying she loved her before.

Bea grinned. “…you’re going down!” She let go of Rosa’s neck and pulled her under water.

Laughing and sputtering, Rosa returned to the surface. “Oh, you’re going to pay for that!”

“Love you too, babe!” Bea said, swimming out of splashing distance.

Rosa was going to have to amend her previous statement. She was without a doubt, one hundred per cent head over heels in love with Beatrice Duke.


End file.
